


hana wa saku

by clairdefleur



Category: EBiDAN, いぎなり東北産 | Iginari Touhoku San | MADE IN TOHOKU (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: Koizumi Kousaku, member senbatsu Ebidan Sendai tertua yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Date Kaaya, member termuda Iginari Tohoku San, adik dari teman dekat Kousaku-yang tiba-tiba memerangkap atensinya.Hana wa Saku. Flower will Bloom, and their feelings too.(not in chronological order)





	1. Chapter 1

Cantik.

Jika seseorang diminta menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan satu saja member Iginari Tohoku San, tentu jawabannya akan bervariasi. Cantik itu relatif. Subyektif sesuai dengan selera si penilai.

Sebagian mungkin akan menjawab Yasumori Waka. Tidak bisa dibantah, tentu saja. Tuhan barangkali telah memilih bagian-bagian paling sempurna untuk dipahat di wajah gadis itu. Atau mungkin Sakura Hinano. Dia punya kecantikan yang dipadu dengan wajah imut. Bagi yang mudah luluh dengan perilaku menggemaskan, mungkin akan jatuh pada Ritsuki Hikaru.

Tapi, Date Kaaya adalah satu-satunya yang ada dalam retina Kousaku.

Orang-orang bilang, Kaaya hanya versi perempuan dari kakaknya, Ryubi. Hanya Ryubi versi berambut panjang. Tapi bagi Kousaku, Kaaya adalah Kaaya. Dia punya sejuta hal yang tidak akan mungkin ditemukan dalam diri Ryubi. Kaaya punya pesona sendiri, yang telah berhasil memerangkap Kousaku dalam satu fokus atensi saja.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi jadwal latihan Ebidan Sendai dan Iginari Tohoku San bertabrakan. Terjadi adu mulut selama beberapa menit oleh Kaaya dan Ryubi, yang kemudian dibubarkan oleh Karen. Seperti biasa mereka sepakat untuk membagi tempat latihan menjadi dua. Tapi karena dinilai tidak efektif—berhubung mereka berlatih menggunakan musik—akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bergantian. Beberapa member sudah menggerutu karena waktu latihan menjadi lebih sedikit.

Kousaku sih, senang-senang saja.

Kaaya menggulung rambutnya di puncak kepala. Tidak terlalu rapi. Helai-helai masih berjuntai di leher, sebagian menempel oleh peluh. Dia hanya memakai kaus polos dan celana selutut. Wajahnya pun polos tanpa _makeup_ —barangkali hanya bedak asal tabur beberapa menit sebelum berangkat.

Mungkin yang barusan bukan deskripsi perempuan cantik. Tapi, jika bukan, mengapa Kousaku tak bisa melepas tatap dari Kaaya?

Musik mengalun. Musik yang ceria dan menghentak-hentak, seolah mengundang para member Ebidan Sendai untuk ikut menggoyangkan tubuh. Kaaya berada di posisi tengah. Setiap gerakan Kaaya seakan dipoles dengan euforia. Tangan diangkat dengan mantap, lalu diayunkan dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, serasa seluruh tenaganya ada di lompatan itu.

Satu lagu berakhir dan Kaaya seperti tidak kehilangan energi satu mili pun. Ia tetap mengakhirinya dengan tawa—yang tiba-tiba membuat dunia Kousaku bagaikan berpindah di bawah naungan wisteria.

“Jangan tertipu.” Tiba-tiba saja Ryubi sudah ada di sebelah Kousaku. Kousaku tersentak. “Tertipu apa?”

“Adikku. Memang cantik, tapi aslinya banyak tingkah. Nggak ada cewek-ceweknya.”

Kousaku mendadak jadi salah tingkah. Ia tertangkap basah memandangi Kaaya oleh kakak Kaaya sendiri. “A-Aku tahu kok dia banyak tingkah.” Oh, mungkin itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Kenapa Kousaku malah menjawab seolah ia memang selalu memperhatikan Kaaya (walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu)?

Ryubi tertawa. “Haha, tapi kamu suka, ‘kan.”

Ryubi berlalu seakan ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti.

Tapi pipi Kousaku sudah menghangat mendengarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti pagi-pagi tanggal sebelas Maret di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, fajar itu Kousaku terbangun oleh lagu menyayat hati yang diputar di televisi. Lebih tepatnya sejak sebelas Maret tujuh tahun lalu. Sejak gempa bumi dan tsunami memorak-porandakan Tohoku—tepat di ulang tahun Kousaku yang kedelapan.

Sampai ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, pagi ulang tahunnya selalu ia jemput dengan ceria. Siapa yang tidak bahagia di hari peringatan kelahiran? Kue-kue yang hanya hadir setahun sekali, kado warna-warni yang memupuk rasa penasaran … seharusnya semuanya memang dilalui dengan mata berbinar, bukan?

Tapi Kousaku sadar, hari ini banyak sekali orang berduka. Tujuh tahun lalu barangkali mereka kehilangan tempat tinggal, bahkan orang-orang yang mereka sayang. Tujuh tahun lalu banyak air mata tumpah, dan hingga kini mungkin luka masih membekas.

Kousaku merasa tidak adil kalau ia bersenang-senang hari ini.

Tepat ketika Kousaku meraih _handphone_ -nya untuk sekadar mengecek grup-grup, sebuah pesan notifikasi berbunyi.

Dari Kaaya.

Entah mengapa, jantung Kousaku berdegup kencang. Melihat satu notifikasi itu lebih melambungkannya dari pesan-pesan Kaaya sebelumnya. Kaaya sudah biasa mengiriminya pesan, mulai dari pertanyaan basa-basi hingga gambar-gambar receh tidak jelas yang tak pernah gagal membuat Kousaku tersenyum. Seharusnya Kousaku sudah biasa dengan kehadiran pesan-pesan Kaaya sejak hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas semakin menghapus jarak.

Tapi kenapa notifikasi ini rasanya … berbeda?

Apakah karena Kousaku mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial?

Ah, tidak. Kousaku buru-buru mengusir pemikiran itu dari benaknya. Sebelas Maret tujuh tahun lalu pasti juga menjadi kenangan buruk bagi Kaaya. Kaaya pernah bercerita padanya betapa takutnya Kaaya yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun. Kaaya bilang hari itu ia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Kousaku bahkan tidak pernah bilang pada Kaaya bahwa sebelas Maret adalah ulang tahunnya. Sepuluh hari sebelum ulang tahun Kaaya.

Sudahlah. Apa pun isi _chat_ Kaaya, toh akan sama saja di mata Kousaku.

Sama-sama spesialnya maksudnya.

Maka jari Kousaku pun membuka isi pesan tersebut—berusaha tidak mengharapkan apa-apa meski ada satu sisi hatinya yang sedikit menginginkan ucapan _itu._

_[Ohayou!!!!!!!!!!! Karena hari ini di televisi cuma ada lagu sedih, kamu jangan ikut sedih!!!!! Nih aku kasih lagu ceria~~~!!!]_

Satu pesan suara. Begitu Kousaku memutarnya, terdengar suara Kaaya.

_‘Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kousaku~ happy birthday to you!!’_

Alih-alih nyanyian merdu, sebenarnya itu lebih terdengar seperti teriakan riang anak perempuan yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Nyanyian itu juga disusul dengan tawa Kaaya, lalu seruan singkat Ryubi yang terekam menyuruh Kaaya diam. Memang tak seromantis drama-drama yang ditayangkan di jam makan malam yang kerap ditonton ibu Kousaku.

Tapi, beberapa baris pesan dan beberapa detik rekaman itu membuat Kousaku tertegun, memandangi layar tanpa bergerak.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya berkabut.

* * *

 

Satu pesan lagi dari Kaaya muncul setelah itu.

_[Oh iya, kamu tahu lagu yang dibuat untuk peringatan hari ini, ‘kan?! Judulnya Hana wa Saku, ‘kan?! Kamu ingat sesuatu, nggak?!?!]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seperti judul fanfic ini, Hana wa Saku, artinya ... Hana dari kanji 'Ka' milik Kaaya yang artinya bunga dan 'Saku' dari nama Kousaku artinya mekar :"D SWEET BGT KAN BSDHSBJHSGDHJ

**Author's Note:**

> jadi gini.
> 
> walaupun headcanon kapal ini receh, tapi aku sama sekali gabisa nulis receh. aku juga bukan penulis fluff. AKU TU BIASANYA NULIS ANGST T_T jadi maaf ya kalo ff ini jadinya hambar kayak nasgor qajut lupa ga dibumbuin.
> 
> see you in the next chapter! (kalo aku ga mager)


End file.
